<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm real, i swear by i_was_human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215700">i'm real, i swear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human'>i_was_human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Gen, JUST, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, gratuitous misuse of taemin pictures, taemin is tRYING, trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only you," Ten states, passing by on his way to the kitchen, "would fail at talking to your own fans."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai &amp; Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm real, i swear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivelyWeird/gifts">ActivelyWeird</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the many perks (ha, ha) of being an idol is the <em>fans</em>.</p><p>Hoards of fans, all creating content and expressing love, and, most importantly for the corporations that manage them, <em>spending money</em>.</p><p>But Taemin's never particularly cared about the <em>money </em>aspect of it all. Honestly, the mere fact that he <em>has </em>fans still blows his mind some days, and he sometimes forgets how lucky he is to be so <em>famous</em>.</p><p>He will say it is <em>this </em>that led him to a fanchat for himself, and not, as Jongin would put it, his ego.</p><p>He logs in, lips curling into a grin at the sight of his own selcas and memes. It looks like he chose a good chatroom, then.</p><p>He types out a quick greeting, hits send-</p><p>and a ban notification flashes on the screen.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Jongin lifts his head from his phone, a brow arched, and Taemin pouts at his screen. "They banned me!"</p><p>"Who banned you?"</p><p>"I just joined a fan chatroom," Taemin mumbles, "and they banned me!"</p><p>"...why?"</p><p>"I don't know," Taemin pouts, scrolling through his phone. "I'm gonna join again."</p><p>He logs back into the chatroom, typing out a quick message.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>why would you ban me TT_TT</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>simpforshinee:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Did you check the rules?" Jongin asks, and Taemin quirks a brow.</p><p>"Rules?"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>stan2tae:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>but i'm the real lee taemin</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah sure</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just like the real lee taemin last week</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and the week before that</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeoppa: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>at least they were believable</em>
</p><p>"I'm actually Taemin!" the man in question exclaims, staring at his phone. "How can I prove it?"</p><p>"Maybe send a selca?" Jongin proposes, and Taemin nods, raising his phone to snap a photo.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>proof!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>lol fake</em>
</p><p>Taemin mashes his face into the couch pillows and lets out a long, sustained scream.</p><p>"You okay?" Taeyong asks, looking very much like he regrets ever asking.</p><p>"I have to press on!" Taemin exclaims, gaze falling back to his phone. "I will prove it!"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taemin2k20: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>so fake</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>simpforshinee: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>that's on his insta</em>
</p><p>"It's <em>not on my insta!</em>"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>no it's not TT_TT</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>liar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>can you even not cook</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>what</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeoppa: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>loool so fake</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>stop pretending -_-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>but i'm really lee taemin</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>and i'm really kim jongin</em>
</p><p>In the corner, Taemin can see Jongin pressing his face into a pillow, shoulders shaking with poorly-concealed laughter.</p><p>That's it! Enlist Jongin!</p><p>"How do I make them believe me?" he asks, and Jongin raises his head, barely managing to keep himself from breaking into a fresh wave of giggles.</p><p>"Tell them- tell them you're with Kai-"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>i'm with kai!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>impossible</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'm kai</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>no you're not T^T</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>how do you know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i'm-totally-lee-taemin-ssi"?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>simpforshinee:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>*eating popcorn*</em>
</p><p>"Your suggestion didn't <em>work</em>, Jonginnie! Now they're eating popcorn!"</p><p>Jongin absolutely <em>howls </em>at that, rolling over to mash his face into the pillows, and Taemin turns his attention back to his phone, lips pursed in a pout.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeoppa: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>who's lying?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>simpforshinee:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>must be fake taemin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we've never had a fake kai before</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>:)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>but</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'm really taemin</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>okay taemin</em>
</p><p>"Now there's someone pretending to be you!" Taemin whines, draping himself over the couch as dramatically as possible. "Why is this so <em>hard</em>?"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeoppa:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>oh my god it's so nice to meet you!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(helpimpanicking)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>what about me???? :(</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>simpforshinee:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>why haven't we kicked this fake taemin yet?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taemin2k20:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>all in favor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>aye</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>simpforshinee:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>aye</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeoppa: </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>aye</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>wait no pls D:</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>aye</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeminnie:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>wait</em>
</p><p>Taemin groans as the familiar "ban" image flashes on his screen, and he mashes his face into the couch, a groan escaping his lips.</p><p>"Only you," Ten states, passing by on his way to the kitchen, "would fail at talking to your own fans."</p><p>"You're-"</p><p>Taeyong chokes on a wheeze, and he has to duck his head for a moment before continuing. "Be nice, Ten-"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>stan2tae:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah that was actually taemin</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>simpforshinee:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>what</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah now ten's just laughing at him</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeoppa:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>w h a t</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>tae2k20:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>so we just</em>
</p><p>
  <em>got rid of the real taemin</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taekailuver69:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>taeoppa:</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by this article:<br/>https://omonatheydidnt.livejournal.com/21992512.html</p><p>idk wtf this is</p><p>just pretend like this makes sense kbye</p><p>also stan2tae</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>